Minecraft Book 3 (title in pending)
by snaps10
Summary: Snaps, two years after killing Dragonfell, is now back, with Skydoesminecraft, Tobuscus, Gamechap, Bertie, the Yogscast, Ranger, and Kitty in another adventure, this time, the whole Minecraft Universe is in Jeopardy. (I'm sorry for the lack of a name...)


_Somewhere out there, a decapitated body of Dragonfell twitches, because I'm back._** That's right, Snaps and the gang are back, and this time, me and co-writer and throwing everything we have at this series, every good idea we had from the start that didn't make it, is going to be here!**

Snaps, 2 years after killing Dragonfell, woke up with a smile. (That is very rare for a teenager, isn't it?) He sat up and stared out of the window, another sunny day; He jumped up and grabbed his swords off of the wall, but on his new blue jacket, and ran outside. He smiled and waved at the villagers as they passed by. The past two years for him had been perfect. (Hmmm, what opening scene from a popular T.V. show does this remind me of?) An arrow suddenly whizzed past his face, he laughed and looked toward the direction where it came from, and Ranger was there. He waved, and began to run along the rooftops. Then he saw a large stand, manned by Xephos, and Honeydew. "Hey Snaps! Guess what day it is!"

"Um it's-"

"HUMP DAY! Here, have a Jaffa on the house!

Snaps gladly took it and continued walking down the street, even though hump day wasn't what he was going to say. He eventually heard a loud WHOOSH as sky and Toby passed by, Sky was using his rocket boots, and Toby was using his Wizard magic. He continued walking to his unmentioned destination. He eventually felt the ground shake as he heard a loud explosion. "I SAY!" he heard a voice with an English accent shout. "BERTIE! I HAD JUST BARELY LEAFT THE BLAST RADIUS, I COULD HAVE BEEN KILLED!"

Snaps knew what was going on, as usual, Bertie, endangered Gamechap with his TNT, and now is most likely running away from the Golden Sword of Justice.

He was almost to his destination when he saw Kitty, Ice blades sheathed. Talking to a villager, she saw him and waved "Are you ready for the awards Ceremony?" She asked. Snaps Smiled, "You know it!"

When Snaps was at the Ceremony, Everyone was gathering into their chairs in the front row, and then came the villagers. The village elder came onto the stage, "Hello people of Moses Lake," he said calmly to the silent crowd

Snaps was genuinely bored by the awards Ceremony. The only enjoyable part about it was when the names were called some were giving to him and his friends and others were given to the soldiers who fought in the battle near the village while Snaps, Xephos, Sky, and Gamechap were gone, the rest of the ceremony was the elder lying about how he always knew that Snaps was a good boy and things like that. He leaned sideways toward Ranger and whispered. "This is boring, it needs more explosions." Then before Ranger could reply BOOOOOOOOOOOOOM, the stage exploded in a flaming inferno. Ranger looked angrily at Snaps, or at least Snaps thought he was, he couldn't see his eyes due to that hood of his. Snaps and Ranger stood up as the villagers began panicking, Kitty Jumped up in the air holding her Ice daggers and shooting shards of Ice at the burning stage, as Toby used water magic. Honeydew barged into the flames with his dwarven armor to rescue the elder, seconds later he emerged from the flames with his beard burnt carrying the elder. "That was a close one." He said after patting the fire off of his beard.

"Is the elder ok?" Ranger asked.

"I don't know, I'm not a doctor!"

"And Toby is too busy with putting out the fire to use his magic to help." Snaps said.

"Let's just get him to the village hospital, they have golden apples there!" Ranger said.

"I SWEAR IT WASN'T ME GAMECHAP!" Bertie yelled nearby, out of Snaps' sight.

That got Snaps thinking _What COULD have caused this? The village was on very high protection, was it the ceremony? It made sense, all of the guards and warriors of the town were receiving medals, but when were the bombs set? The whole town heavily guarded no less the stage. It doesn't matter I guess._

They began carrying the village elder to the hospital when Snaps saw something, the prison gate was open. He told Ranger to keep carrying the elder to the hospital while he checked it out.

He entered the prison, which had prisoners still. The prison was organized in isles, one Isle was a long hallway of cells for skeletons, and another isle is cells for skeletons, and so on, but when he walked to the creeper isle, ten of the cells were open.

**Yes, I know that was a short chapter, it is because I had the computer errors, and co-writer kept rushing me, (Which isn't very helpful by the way!) and I just needed to get it DONE! **


End file.
